<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smol blonde by boraslatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697361">smol blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boraslatte/pseuds/boraslatte'>boraslatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, confused siyeon, jiyoo, minx bora, shortfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boraslatte/pseuds/boraslatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon was about to go bald due to the stress of her graduation project, but that's exactly why she discovers that cute blonde girl with short hair and short stature at the end of the school day on Fridays. Until one day the girl simply stopped showing up in the practice rooms.</p>
<p>Years later, in his fourth semester of university, he meets a somewhat familiar girl who is in her second semester in Artistic Dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there is an error in the spelling or grammar of this translation.</p>
<p>I should also clarify, in case of misunderstandings, that I have already published this story on the "wattpad" platform.</p>
<p>Having said this, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School has always been and will be torture.</p><p>I was in the third hour of Friday, just before the break to go to the dining room and be able to satisfy my belly from all the hunger accumulated in the day, although in our last year it is difficult to have free time.</p><p>Fridays are always the most tedious to cope, much more in the hour before leaving school and finally enjoying the weekend with friends or sleeping at home.</p><p>Well, most of the building does that on their days off.</p><p>I was just waiting for the time to leave that room and go to the practice rooms to continue rehearsing my graduation project and record it once and for all. Literally, my whole school life depended on that stupid project, since I was in charge of showing everything I learned during the 4 years that I belonged to the school. But likewise, it was quite effective.</p><p>That school of Art divided its students according to the discipline from which they wanted to learn, including: Performing arts, plastic, musical, vocal, visual, digital, etc. In this way, there were 3 courses from each of the disciplines with classes assigned to meet learning and training, all over a four-year period. At the time I was seventeen years old and belonged to the 4-B class in Vocalization, I should have been in a lower class, but my birth did its job, since I was nowhere near eighteen.</p><p>The teacher kept talking about grammar rules for about 10 more minutes until the bell rang and she quickly said goodbye to the class taking her things to leave the room almost jogging.</p><p>I had already put everything away for a while, so I just took my backpack and went out. I walked calmly towards the practice hall, nobody usually uses any of the rooms on this day since everyone prefers to leave as soon as possible, so there was no rush.</p><p>The recording rooms, or studios, were at the end of the corridor, so he had to pass all the other practice rooms, many of them were for Dance, which had windows outside the room to observe the students' rehearsal and some others were for Musicalization, which housed a large number of instruments within them. There were also the Performing Arts, or Theater, since they did not allow many rehearsals in the auditorium due to issues of time between courses.</p><p>The first ones were Musicalisation, since in the morning you always heard the sound of the instruments being well tuned. The next ones were the Theater ones, in which they probably always rehearsed a play of anguish due to the amount of screaming and crying that were perceived from the hallway. They were followed by those of Dance, these always had their windows monopolized by people for the incredible choreographies that were practiced there, in addition to being the discipline with the most "popular" students of the school. The recording studios are finally following, which were equipped with soundproof walls, or soundproofing.</p><p>But just before I got to the first studio, I heard a thunderous sound coming from one of the Dance Rooms. Out of curiosity, since nobody usually stays after the day, I went to the hall window and looked for someone rehearsing.</p><p>At first glance I didn't find any students, but then a short-haired blonde girl appeared along with the song played. She wore a white T-shirt that was about 5 sizes bigger than her along with a fairly small black shorts. She had an adorable pineapple-like ponytail on top of her head, making her look even smaller.</p><p>The girl began to move along with the first beat of the song, BO $$ from Fifth Harmony was heard in almost the entire hall, or at least my whole body could feel it, she snapped her fingers to the beat of the song, accompanied by a Slight hip movement just before turning around and looking at the mirror in the great room, she stood still the moment the vocal part started, but she quickly wiggled her hips followed by a half turn and an incredible hairflip. She stayed in the middle until just before the chorus, walking backwards and then to the side with little cheerleader jumps. In a strange way, she made seeing everything very easy, her body moved in such a captivating way, and despite the fact that her movements were quite aggressive compared to her small body and that hip hop atmosphere, they did not lose the sensuality in the curvatures of each segment of the choreography. Her legs and arms seemed to work magic when she had to change positions, they were so fast and coordinated, with a lot of hips at every point he looked at, just impressive.</p><p>I could only think how amazing she looked rehearsing.</p><p>Although I'm not a big fan of Dance or body movements, that girl made me very interested in that. Although being honest, she was the one that interested me.</p><p>The choreography ended with a pose that could only be described as compromising; kneeling with her chest almost touching the ground, one of her fingers rests on her thin lips as a "silence" and her erratic breathing does nothing but speed my heart for the intensity of her staging.</p><p>She dropped to the floor trying to catch her breath, genuinely smiling as she raised her fists to the air. I did not imagine everything she had practiced to achieve that gem, but what if she was proud of her work.</p><p>I was still standing in the hallway thinking about everything I had seen in just two minutes and that mysterious girl that caused a strange sensation in my body. She stood up and took off her shirt slowly, showing off her black sports top and undisputed figure. Her waist was so small for her broad hips, her toned abs, and her collarbones would have gone wonderfully with the previous song.</p><p>In just a minute she had already started to dance again, but now a much rougher song or not so sensual, thus showing her duality of death.</p><p>I had never seen her before in any of the rooms, much less at school, since it was quite obvious that she belonged to Dance and they are different floors in the building.</p><p>The girl kept moving along with Rhythm Ta, a song that was in fashion in those years, with a "masculine" body line in keeping with the rhythm. At one point in the song she quickly removed the garter holding her ponytail and adjusted her bangs (then unknown to me). Her body, already covered by that small layer of sweat, produced such waves that it even seemed to electrify me.</p><p>Her bangs were stuck to his forehead due to sweat and small drops of it slipped from her jaw, passing through her exposed neck until it was lost on the edge of her sports top. The song was already in the freedance, and she only looked at herself in the mirror, smiled with her hands on her waist, and turned around, thus ending the choreography. Almost instantly, she collapsed on the floor of the room, giving small cries of joy and moving her arms and legs wildly.</p><p>A deep feeling of pride filled my heart, and although I didn't know her at all, I knew that feeling was from seeing her so happy in her rehearsal. I know at that time I was smiling hugely (for no reason of course) and my cheeks burned.</p><p>She took a breath and stood up again, the smile remained on her tired face, surely she had spent a lot of time practicing both choreographies. She walked slowly to her cell phone and placed the first track again. But just as she turned to rehearse again, her eyes met mine through the window.</p><p>I felt my face burn, and it was quite likely that I was blushing a hundred.</p><p>The blonde girl bowed quickly with her reddish face and painted ears, almost waving.</p><p>I don't think I've ever felt more embarrassed in my life than at that time.</p><p>She found me observing her essay.</p><p>One Friday at the end of the day.</p><p>Completely alone.</p><p>In a rather awkward way I bowed to her in greeting, although it seemed more of an apology. The little girl smiled at me waving her hand and I answered almost automatically.</p><p>She played the song and started rehearsing again, but she was quite nervous.</p><p>I would have liked to stay longer that day, but the final project called, and it really was a hassle.</p><p>The girl made eye contact with me in some parts of the choreography, and every time it happened her face became more reddish. It was adorable.</p><p>I quickly took the blue post-it pad out of my backpack and started writing on the opposite side of the small sheet.</p><p>I placed the note right on the window, so that what I wrote could be read on the other side.</p><p>She was still dancing, still quite nervous, but in her own world.</p><p>My last look through the big window was the cute smile that was forming on her lips, and that somehow made my heart race.</p><p>(...)</p><p>When I entered the studio I totally regretted it.</p><p>"Why didn't I write you something better?" thought</p><p>I guess the heat of the moment did not let me think completely well. But I still regret not asking her name on that post-it.</p><p>"You dance amazing"</p><p>Pretty uncreative.</p><p>I tried to focus on my project a lot of times, but my mind kept going against me because I kept thinking about the blonde haired girl, having a lot of failed records in recording memory.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon is a hazy memory, but it must be said that I could not finish my project, nor see that girl again at the end of my practice day.</p><p>And as she passed the practice room she was in, the note was no longer on the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and she is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do not hesitate to tell me if there is any word misspelled or misplaced, translating my story is like a challenge for my mind kkkk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl did not appear in the practice rooms the following days.</p><p>At least not until Friday.</p><p>Literature hour was over, and I was heading to the studio again.</p><p>I remember how nervous I was, and how quickly I walked into the practice hall hoping to find the blonde girl.</p><p>Or smol blonde, as she is nicknamed for her height.</p><p>I passed the Theater and Instrumentation rooms, until I reached the Dance rooms. I looked out of all the windows in the rooms, but none of them had the blonde girl.</p><p>I kept walking a little disappointed, I really expected to see her on her plaster at least once that week.</p><p>I took the knob on the door of the first studio and just when I opened it I hear BO $$ from one of the dance halls a few meters away.</p><p>I quickly closed the door and followed the song, until I ran into the blonde girl in the third room and rehearsing her choreography. I guess I didn't see it because of how small it is. This time she was wearing a (very) large ash-colored sweatshirt with her black shorts. And surprise; her hair had light pink streaks at the ends. She wore the hood of her sweatshirt on, so only her blonde bangs and the pale ends of her hair escaped her.</p><p>The choreography, despite having seen it once before, still looked fascinating before my eyes. Each movement was still as light as the previous Friday, and even though she was wearing that huge sweatshirt, the movement of his hips was still clean and seductive.</p><p>But the song stopped.</p><p>She was probably just as confused as I was by the way she looked at the speakers and then at her cell phone's location, but almost instantly Beyoncé's Partition began to ring through the speakers. She started to laugh and said a few words that I couldn't hear in the direction of her mobile.</p><p>Confused, I tried to look out the window, without her noticing, and another girl entered my field of vision; much taller than smol blonde and long brown hair. I couldn't tell who it was because I could only see her back at that moment, but still the brown girl was quickly in the background.</p><p>The shorter one began to move according to the song immediately and her hood fell to her shoulders, she laughed at times for what seemed to be cries of support from the brown girl. Her hand was held on her waist by an incredible hairflip and bending a couple of inches, and then both hands landed on her small waist to tilt her shoulders from one side to the other and land on her knees.</p><p>Again her hip did her thing, leaving me somewhat groggy from the amount of seductive movements in a single choreography. There was no other way to describe it; it was totally sexy. Her whole body was flirtatious when it came to dancing, especially in this type of choreography.</p><p>She started walking backwards, wiggling from side to side and turning her gaze a few times, almost as if she were looking at a camera.</p><p>The music stopped and with it the movements of the blonde girl. It barely lasted a minute, but you could already see that little layer of sweat around her legs and on the bridge of her nose. The brunette began to applaud the blonde with a palpable emotion, and the latter smiled shyly at the other girl's great encouragement, her cheeks were rosy.</p><p>Seeing what I planned on taking a short break, I checked the time on my mobile and quickly pulled out the blue post-it pad to write.</p><p>"It was a great rehearsal today, you are amazing!"</p><p>I glued the note to the window and started walking towards the studio again.</p><p>And the last look I had was smol blonde's cute brown eyes connecting with mine through the bay window.</p><p>As I finished my own rehearsal and left the study, I was greatly surprised to find a purple note taped to the door.</p><p>"Thanks! Yours was amazing too ♡"</p><p>A heart.</p><p>I felt my face burn in an instant.</p><p>She had listened to my essay even with the soundproof walls.</p><p>She took the time being (probably) tired of her own rehearsal to come here and listen to me.</p><p>- "It was really nice of her." I thought.</p><p>I smiled warmly and kept that note as if my life depended on it.</p><p>I was really looking forward to seeing her plaster next Friday.</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>○</p><p>All the next week I tried to run into her on the stairs on the way to the Vocation floor or in the dining room, but had no luck.</p><p>Until then only one person knew about the girl, my friend Yoohyeon, but she said that she did not know someone with those characteristics, and even her popular friends said no, which was quite rare and what they used to know everyone about.</p><p>Friday came quite quickly, and that was probably why I spent my time looking for a smol blonde.</p><p>That day I was a little late to my usual rehearsal schedule, because after Literature hour Yoohyeon asked me for help with something like her "confession" to a girl she always talked about, and that I didn't know.</p><p>Although I did not know many people back then.</p><p>I had to cut a couple of letters from the pale pink cardboard, hearts here and there, inflate balloons, etc. Quite a stage.</p><p>But at least Yoohyeon looked happy.</p><p>By the time we were done, she almost kicked me out saying "She'll be here any minute, go now!" repeatedly. Still, she thanked me when she already had me out of the room.</p><p>I started walking towards the practice hallway, and going down the stairs I managed to hear a couple of laughs coming from a couple of floors below. When I got to my apartment, the laughter got closer and closer, but I didn't take it too much and walked down the hall until I got to the dance hall that the blonde girl used. There was no one there at the time, and due to the time I was getting to my rehearsal, I assumed she was done with hers. I kept walking towards the first study and when I was about to enter, I heard them shouting down the stairs "You must enter the fourth room on the Vocalization floor!".</p><p>At that moment I knew that the laughter on the stairs must have been the "crush" of Yoohyeon and one of her friends, since that fourth room was my class and Yoohyeon's. I laughed, since I was somehow complicit in everything.</p><p>The second I heard small, quick footsteps approaching the corner of the hallway and I entered almost inertia into the study, as if they were about to catch me.</p><p>I guess I'll have to wait until next Friday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time I finished my own rehearsal and closed the door to the studio, I noticed that the lights in the dance room were on and inside it they were playing Beyoncé's Partition. I walked (ran) to the window of the dance hall and smol blonde was right in the middle of it rehearsing the song that was heard.</p><p>I was confused, but still happy. I already had the idea of having to see the girl on Friday next week.</p><p>The hall at that time was already somewhat dark due to the winter season, making the room more dazzling.</p><p>She did the last part of the choreography and walked back, looking at an imaginary camera again. The mix of the song ended and with it all movement or sound, thus leaving everything in silence. The blonde girl was breathing heavily, but she didn't have time to complain or rest when BO $$ was already playing on the speakers and she was immediately following the choreography.</p><p>That's how she did it with all the songs, Partition, BO $$ and Rhythm Ta were played over and over without a break in between, and there was no trace of wanting to stop the songs.</p><p>I spent about 30 minutes looking at her essay through the large window in the living room, but it was too late for me to get home that day, so I wrote her a note and pasted the post-it to the window.</p><p>"Don't be so hard on yourself and take at least one break, you do great!"</p><p>I quickly left there and went downstairs to the first floor.</p><p>By the time I was outside the building looking for my headphones, someone tapped my shoulder lightly.</p><p>He was a boy somewhat taller than me, with fine, well-defined features. He, quite embarrassed, asked me if it was that I knew a girl named Kim Bora, who explained is him sister, to which I quickly refused apologizing, but he made a small gesture saying a quick thank you and a bow to address towards the stairs and climb.</p><p>I went my way nonchalantly, but somehow the name of the girl they were looking for stayed in my mind and stayed there the whole time.</p><p>"Kim Bora is a nice name ..."</p><p>Like the little purple flower I found that afternoon on the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. she left the school?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was reviewing this chapter and I think I fixed the he / she and him/ her confusion, but tell me if you find any other errors in the translation.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of things happened over the next few weeks.</p><p>I met Yoohyeon's much-mentioned girlfriend (yes, girlfriend). A tall girl with a sweet face, a pretty smile and shiny scarlet hair. The girl called herself JiU, and belonged to the Dance discipline in class 4-C. Yoohyeon introduced us about 2 weeks after that Friday day in which I helped her ask for her dating, and she spent some time in our class after that.</p><p>I also learned that the boy who asked me about the girl named Kim Bora was part of the 4-D class in Writing, and why in the dining room I heard a couple of girls point to him and talk about him, and right there At that moment, a small girl approached him and hugged him from behind, causing a series of snorts from the girls in front of me and saying a couple of things that I did not quite understand, but it was something "Kim has arrived- .. ", and the bell rang.</p><p>Another thing happened; smol blonde was no longer ... well ... blonde.</p><p>Another Friday, I went to see the girl in the dance hall where she always practiced and I found her light brown hair, almost like honey. I surprised myself quite happy with that change, the girl still looked just as adorable.</p><p>And pretty, it goes without saying.</p><p>Also, that day she was rehearsing another song, a choreography that I had not seen before. Awake by Snoop Dogg is probably the song that she would have least thought of for a choreography like the one she rehearsed, and because like all her choreography, this was the same or even more sensual than the previous ones.</p><p>I still wonder how that girl's hips didn't hurt from the harsh lines of her rehearsals.</p><p>As the song progressed, the more amazed I felt, since that choreo had a lot of new movements in its repertoire, being the jump one of the coolest. Her straight hair bounced tenderly on her shoulders every time she had to change position and got disheveled when doing a hairflip. The choreography ended and she stayed in position until the melody stopped.</p><p>She took a puff and smiled at herself through the mirror, then quickly went to the front of the room and grabbed something from the underside of the mirrors. Apparently she had filmed her essay.</p><p>Shee started to type with her little fingers on the touch screen of her mobile, and soon she received a call, I could hear the emotion in her voice, as well as I saw when she jumped in place.</p><p>It was at that moment that I decided to leave to continue my own trial. I took the blue post-it out of my backpack and wrote to her.</p><p>"The new choreo looks great on you! You keep impressing me more with each rehearsal."</p><p>I glued the little note to the window and watched the ex-blonde girl speak animatedly on her mobile.</p><p>I quickly wrote again.</p><p>"Is there a possibility that you tell me your name? I think it must be as charismatic as your energy when dancing"</p><p>And I glued it to the side of the other blue note.</p><p>She was still engrossed in chatting with the person on the other end of the line, so I started walking towards the studio.</p><p>I was eager for your response.</p><p>(...)</p><p>I came out quite happy from that rehearsal and to what had really been satisfied with the recordings of that day and I kept one of them to notice the changes around that month.</p><p>When I closed the door to the studio, an incoming call from Yoohyeon surprised me.</p><p>"Singnie, I need your help urgently! Can you come to my house right now?"</p><p>Just from the way she called me I knew right away that it would just be some nonsense and she wanted me to support her even if she was very stupid.</p><p>"I don't know, the last of your emergencies ended in half an empty waffle stand. And I remind you that I had to pay."</p><p>That day Yooheyon called me before going to class and somehow convinced me not to go to school and have the day for us. Then she got so many calls from her parents that she ended up eating a bunch of waffles to calm her nerves, but she had already used all her money.</p><p>"Please Siyeonie, you are the only one who can help me with this."</p><p>By then I was at the school exit walking towards Yoohyeon's house. I knew that one way or another I would end it.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way."</p><p>And cut.</p><p>The path was short, since Yoohyeon didn't live very far from school, and when I knocked on her door, it didn't take half a second and she already had me in her room.</p><p>She started talking incredibly quickly, explaining the situation and why she wanted me there with her, while I tried to understand everything.</p><p>Basically, she was going to have a date with JiU that same afternoon, and she needed me to choose / comment on her clothing. I understood his nervousness.</p><p>We spent about an hour choosing what to wear for her date, and although we had a hard time agreeing with any of the outfits, she was happy with everything.</p><p>I watched her as she spun around in front of the mirror; She wore black pants next to a black and white striped shirt, right above it she wore a fitted denim jacket, completing everything with her brown sneakers. Her light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, accentuating her height.</p><p>She was saying a lot of inconsistent things amid many words of thanks.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Signie. I could dance for joy!"</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Did you say dance?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>At that moment I remembered smol blonde and her wonderful rehearsal.</p><p>I remembered the notes.</p><p>And I remembered that I had to get them out of the door.</p><p>I mentally hit myself for being so distracted and forgetting it, even though it was the only thing I expected when I left the studio.</p><p>I quickly said goodbye to Yoohyeon and wished her luck on her date, even though she didn't need it at all. I ran through the streets expecting to find the school door open, but upon arrival I noticed how all the lights in the building were already off and the door locked.</p><p>Snort quite disappointed.</p><p>It was impossible for the notes to be there until Monday for cleaning purposes. In addition to the extracurricular workshops that operated on weekends.</p><p>And of course, at the time I wasn't planning to sneak around school with one of the caregivers walking around.</p><p>My only option was to ask her name again and explain what happened.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The following Friday was strangely unconventional.</p><p>Yoohyeon and JiU-unnie stopped by me in the morning to go to school together because the older one was feeling somewhat sad that day, and my friend wanted us both to cheer her up.</p><p>She explained that her best friend had to leave due to a great offer that the company she was in gave her; I was on tour as a backup dancer. She said that the girl was incredibly happy, that she was screaming and jumping everywhere because it was something impressive despite having only been in that company for 8 months, and that tour was like a boost for her prosperous work.</p><p>"She really deserves it, and I'm so happy for her, but that doesn't make me miss her any less. She will be gone for about 1 year .."</p><p>She told us how hard she was working to earn a place on that tour, and why only some of the company's trainees were left inside.</p><p>"Even though she knew it's not a very big deal to be a backup dancer, she worked very hard for the fact that it would be for a long time and she would enjoy it. She sacrificed her own high school graduation for this."</p><p>I understood her melancholy well for the lack of her best friend, and because her sadness, although great due to the fact that she would not see her for some time, was much more enormous when she knew that he could not graduate with her.</p><p>"I just hope she enjoys it to the fullest" she finished.</p><p>Upon arriving at school the boy from a few weeks ago approached us, or rather JiU-unnie. It was a casual chat, but I was surprised at how close they seemed to be, almost like brothers.</p><p>"Yes ... you know, it's strange not having her at home doing something silly or listening to her rehearsing until late in her room, it's quite quiet, and I tend to be noisy too" He said laughing.</p><p>They shared a few more words before saying goodbye.</p><p>"Don't stop going home, mom likes to have you there"</p><p>And he left.</p><p>I assumed that girl was quite special, everyone made it look almost as if she had died. But I understood the feeling, I don't know what I would do if Yoohyeon left for so long.</p><p>Once inside, we began to climb the stairs and arrived at the Dance floor. JiU-unnie said goodbye to us a little better than she was that morning and thanked us for listening. We continued to our apartment in a comfortable silence, but clearly thinking about everything that the older had told.</p><p>"Can you imagine being a year apart Singnie?"</p><p>Just thinking about it seemed terrible to me, Yoohyeon was my only friend back then, and for a teenager her friends seem to be the most important thing.</p><p>"I would rest a lot of your antics"</p><p>It never hurt a joke, even if it was small.</p><p>"Aha, yes, I would also miss you very much Lee Siyeon"</p><p>Clearly it would be terrible.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The rest of the day was quiet, but not entirely good.</p><p>Yoohyeon and I were not removed from the room because she insisted on throwing notes at me in paper pellets, and I suppose the Composition teacher got tired of putting up with the undisguised whispers of Yoohyeon calling me.</p><p>Our next class was Interpretation, where we had a surprise test. Probably that day the teacher had another problem that he liked to download with us, because it was quite common to do that in his class.</p><p>In Literature, nothing unusual happened, just one more class.</p><p>The doorbell rang along with the chairs being dragged, I quickly grabbed my things and left the room with Yoohyeon. Going down the stairs we found JiU-unnie waiting on the practice floor and I said goodbye to both.</p><p>I stopped in the Dance hall where smol blonde was supposed to have been, I looked well at all the places my vision came from, but it was completely empty.</p><p>I took out the blue post-it pad and wrote to her.</p><p>"Hello! How about everything? This may seem confusing to you because the week had already written it to you, but ... Can I know your name again?"</p><p>I glued the little one to the window and started writing the next one.</p><p>"It's silly, but the week before I was in a rush and forgot to take your note since I got out pretty fast, so I wanted to ask again. I'm sorry for my carelessness."</p><p>The second one I pasted just to one side of the previous one.</p><p>"Have a good trial;)"</p><p>If you asked me how many times I have used emojis in my life, you would be surprised to know that this was the only time I did it, not to mention the fact that it seemed that I was flirting with her because of that wink.</p><p>And I glued that note right down between the first two.</p><p>It only remained to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the years have passed and Siyeon is now in another stage of her life, time did his thing, so now she only has little memories of the blonde girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, tell me if you find any wrong, enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that Friday I never heard from smol blonde again.</p><p>She stopped showing up in the practice room. I never heard from her, and to this day I still wonder what her name is.</p><p>The little and nothing that makes me remember her are her purple notes written with the beautiful calligraphy that she had in those days. Or have, I don't know. In addition to a small piece of note what I found that last Friday; It was torn, and it only said "purple", over the years the ink on the pen has gone a bit, but you can still see the little heart on the side of the word.</p><p>Four years went by pretty quickly, and incredibly I haven't stopped thinking about the blonde girl, but that didn't stop my memory from forgetting her face a bit.</p><p>Despite the time not many things have changed; JiU-unnie and Yoohyeon are still together, and they are currently living together in an apartment not far from our university. Living with them is quite cozy, and JiU-unnie has become an inseparable friend for me over the years.</p><p>I moved into a small one-room apartment two years after graduation, and I spent that time working to raise money and not have as much weight on me once college started.</p><p>And I'm already in my fourth semester of college.</p><p>I chose what I'm passionate about, and one of my university careers made me fall in love; Musical Interpretation with mention in Singing and Composition is a fairly demanded career (although all are in this university), the limit of students per year was up to the limit and many of them sometimes went on exchange so that new ones would come to the faculty of Arts, and generally exchanges were made between Dance students and their derivatives, but in all careers the aim is to hone the skills of the students and obtain the greatest possible experience from teachers around the world.</p><p>JiU-unnie also studies Musical Interpretation, but with mention in Pedagogy and Teaching. Still I share a couple of classes with her.</p><p>Yoohyeon ended up choosing a Vocal Coach career. She has great skill and control over her own voice, so we all agreed on what a perfect career is for her. And she is happy in it. Well, we all are.</p><p>                               (...)</p><p>At this moment I was in the Theory and Solfeggio IV class with JiU-unnie, this is one of those few classes that we have together, and we almost always spend our time talking about some nonsense or somewhere we want to go with Yoohyeon .</p><p>But this was not the case.</p><p>She spoke to the whole class about a girl named "SuA" and how she had come back just a couple of weeks after so long. SuA is JiU's best friend, and the girl who left just before her graduation.</p><p>"Singnie, seriously, you don't know how happy I am that she's back." She said something low because we're still in class. "She was close to five years coming and going from all over North America, and when she was here in Korea only had a lot of work because of the bad company they had a contract with, so we really didn't have much time to go out — JiU smiled a little wistfully.</p><p>"If she came back, does that mean you won't be able to see her this time, either?"</p><p>"That's the exciting thing, she left that ugly business!" She whispered, or tried.</p><p>- How?</p><p>"Miss Lee Siyeon, would you like to tell all your classmates about the pleasant conversation you have with Miss Kim?" The teacher looked at both of us quite angrily, her eyes shifting from one to the other and neither of them dared to answer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw JiU open his mouth, but the bell just rang and everyone started to put away their things quickly.</p><p>By the time the bell stopped ringing, the teacher was still watching us, and it took about another 2 minutes for her to stop. We were still motionless.</p><p>"You guys can go, I just wanted to scare you a little." Don't talk to my class again.” She laughed, picked up her things, and left the room.</p><p>JiU and I looked at each other somewhat confused, but we just let out a knowing smile and left.</p><p>"So how is that what the company left?"</p><p>It is the second recess on Friday, and after this class we have a window of about two hours for our next class together, Yoohyeon almost always joins us one hour after the start of the recess due to their time difference.</p><p>"What you listen. I was also quite surprised when she told me, but after hearing why I understood everything. Although good, this happened a little over a year ago." She said laughing.</p><p>"Then what's the point in being surprised now, ah, hee!" I always find out about everything ”I reproached her, laughing and hitting her arm lightly, to which she only laughed louder.</p><p>We sat on one of the benches in the common courtyard of the university, quite far from the place where the mass of people usually gathers.</p><p>"Anyway, tell me everything right and from the beginning, okay?"</p><p>JiU started explaining after that tour she accepted in high school, the company started suggesting her for a lot of great events as a support dancer, events where a lot of important people were, so a representative of a company that worked With North American and Korean artists, he asked for a collaboration between both companies for the great skills of their dancers, which her own company accepted. So she began to travel from here to there and from there to here, dancing for a large number of artists with her company colleagues, but who became less and less concerned with how tired they were from all the events they attended, so she decided to leave the collaboration between the two companies, but after doing so it only became worse.</p><p>While she was no longer on a busy schedule like before, she really had nothing to do now.</p><p>The company, because it was so focused on continuing to bring its dancers to events, did not take appropriate action with SuA and the other dancers who were not participating in the collaboration.</p><p>JiU said that she spent a full year unable to dance for an event, or for her own work as a choreographer, and even so the company did not let her leave the US (there were most of the events, so the trainees The company had their bedrooms in that country) with the excuse that they had something planned for it. And of course, she waited.</p><p>She commented that she had many calls with her in which she only cried and wondered if what she did was right, if it was she who ruined her own dream and future.</p><p>Until the waiting and sadness were too long.</p><p>She ended her contract even with the many objections that the company gave her, including that she will never have an opportunity like the one they had prepared for her.</p><p>"So what ... is currently adrift ..." I commented somewhat worried about the scenario that was presented.</p><p>“Not so, she is a persevering woman, so as soon as she left that stinking company, she gave the university admission exam and was accepted into Dance."</p><p>"Wow, impressive."</p><p>How can someone recover so quickly from disappointment like that?</p><p>But something doesn't fit me.</p><p>"If she went to college, how is she here in Korea?" What about your classes? How many semesters does it take? ”I asked quite confused. Too much data to save.</p><p>"It's in permanent exchange," she said as if nothing.</p><p>Permanent exchange? I've heard strange things come out of JiU-unnie's mouth, but it's quite likely that this is something she made up.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?."</p><p>"It means that she will stay here in Korea until she finishes her remaining 10 semesters. In America, she hardly had two. ”She smiled enormously after saying that.</p><p>"And why did she decide to come now and not before?"</p><p>"Those two semesters are the basic stage of the career, if you don't pass them you can't continue with the others, so basically it's like a preliminary. You will understand that she had to concentrate a lot on it. Well, still.</p><p>"Is she still in the basic stage?"</p><p>JiU nodded.</p><p>"Also, this exchange class takes time since it will not be only a few months, but the rest of her career, which is a sum of 5 years."</p><p>"After that she has to come back?"</p><p>"I had the same doubt, but she explained that by then all her data will already be in this university, so it won't be necessary to go to graduate there."</p><p>"Then that will be fantastic for you, JiU-unnie."</p><p>"Do you understand my happiness?"</p><p>We both laugh.</p><p>We keep talking about the dancer and how she's struggling to adapt to Korean idioms, laughing about how each time they meet she pronounces a bad "Yah!" by way of greeting why she forgot how to do it.</p><p>Yoohyeon arrived about 10 minutes later.</p><p>"I met SuA-unnie in the restrooms, she's really struggling with this preliminary assumption," She said more to Jiu than to me.</p><p>"What she's doing now is nothing but warm-up, you'll be more surprised when she starts practicing seriously.</p><p>"Do you already know her?" How long have she been here exactly? ” Somehow I felt quite outraged to learn that Yoohyeon didn't tell me about this.</p><p>"3 weeks ago, she stayed with us for the first time because they still didn't bring her things from there." JiU said with a strange smile on her face.</p><p>"How come I didn't see her with you?"</p><p>"You were studying for your exams these weeks. Leaving that, why that interest in Sua-unnie so suddenly? ”Yoohyeon moved his eyebrows up and down and smiled at me in a rather suggestive way.</p><p>I felt my face burn slightly.</p><p>—F-For nothing, it's just that JiU has told me all day about her- ..</p><p>—Yah, Kim JiU!</p><p>I turned towards the place where the voice came from, and I found a short girl running towards us; her bright sandy blonde hair fell in waves on either side of her blushing face, and she had a huge smile.</p><p>From one moment to the other the girl already had JiU in her arms and was tickling her.</p><p>"Yaah Kim SuA! Stop!“</p><p>Somehow they both ended up lying on the grass, laughing and tickling, JiU was on top of her, running her fingers over her stomach, while the short one twisted and tried to push the older one away.</p><p>"They've been doing this for three weeks every time they see each other. It is not difficult to get used to the presence of Sua-unnie.“ Yoohyeon whispered laughing.</p><p>I just smiled quite amused by the scene.</p><p>They both rose with their faces red, but with a huge smile.</p><p>"Don't you dare mess with me again, Kim SuA. I always have an Ace up my sleeve.” The light blonde lowered her sleeve and signaled to tickle her again, to which the other girl did not flinch.</p><p>"A single loss does not mean a defeat, we will meet again, Kim JiU." She posed dramatically, but in a second she was already with Yoohyeon "Yah Kim Yoohyeon!" How is my sister-in-law? Oh! " She looked at me quite surprised to see me there." Hello! I am sorry that you witnessed the defeat of Queen Kim SuA, what is your name?</p><p>The two taller girls laughed when the girl called herself queen. I was quite stunned by the amount of things I had done in just a few minutes. JiU noticed how confused I was, so she replied.</p><p>—She's Lee Siyeon, she's been a friend of ours since high school.</p><p>The girl looked at me and smiled, her eyes became half moons, but they quickly began to rage.</p><p>"Did you change me when I left, Kim Minji? I'm sorry for leaving you” The menacing tone turned to a dramatized fake cry. The short girl lunged for JiU-unnie and hugged her tightly. The older one only laughed at the strange attitude of the blonde sand.</p><p>“I had the same first impression of Sua-unnie as you, I can't stop laughing when we are with her, how strange is she?” Yoohyeon looked at me with her little half-moon eyes and her gaze quickly passed to the hugged girls.</p><p>I just nodded looking at the short girl.</p><p>I felt my chest pump and my cheeks warm, as if I had seen something I wanted to find long ago.</p><p>What is this feeling of warmth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. meeting her and ... a hug?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt my heart pound at my chest in a calm rhythm, but not quite relaxing.</p><p>After that first meeting with Sua-unnie, the couple invited us both to their apartment. The sandy blonde girl nodded frantically, so I just agreed.</p><p>Right now we are at the door of the home of the two tallest, waiting for one of them to let us in.</p><p>Yoohyeon slipped her own key into the latch, and quickly a fluffy light brown ball greeted her with remarkable happiness. She took Pie in her arms and let us pass.</p><p>SuA-unnie and I sat at both ends of the sofa waiting for the housewives to change and get settled properly, but when JiU-unnie opened the door to one of the rooms another fluffy ball, this time white, came out of it barking at the top of her lungs.</p><p>-Cherry! -The blonde sand approached the small animal, and on her knees she stroked JiU's dog- How are you little naughty?</p><p>The cue ball spun on itself over and over, at times licking SuA's hands and even her face. The animal was remarkably happy to see the smaller girl.</p><p>-You know Siyeon ..- JiU called me-the great queen Kim SuA is afraid of puppies-she commented laughing when she saw the expression of the short girl.</p><p>-So ... how ..? - she plays so freely with Cherry that I find it hard to believe that she is afraid of such adorable creatures.</p><p>-She accompanied me on Cherry's adoption, so she's quite familiar with her, isn't she, baby?" She said speaking to the little doormat.</p><p>-My family is a big fan of puppies, so every time my brother, my dad or my mom saw an abandoned puppy, they took him home and adopted him - she said stroking Cherry's belly with a slight sneeze- Most of them were large mixed breeds, and as you can see, it is not that puberty has helped me with my height, - she said, laughing - so they give me some fear because I lived with many huge dogs in my childhood and adolescence-it may seem everything to her, honestly.</p><p>She took Cherry with her little hands and kissed her nose.</p><p>-But this friend has been a sweetheart since I went with Minji to adopt her-she lulled the little animal hugging her with some delicacy-and she is small, of course-she said and then sneezed again.</p><p>We all laughed at the blonde sand's comment.</p><p>-Even so, I really like kittens. I even have one in my department.</p><p>-S-so soon?</p><p>-Living alone is quite lonely, and the kittens are quite independent, so I did not think twice and adopted her - she looked at me smiling.</p><p>-You will be surprised to know what his name is - Yoohyeon commented stroking Pie's head.</p><p>-What is it?</p><p>-Yeowang.</p><p>The couple burst into loud laughter, to which the blonde sand blushed and accompanied them in their good time.</p><p>-It's a good name for a royal pet - she said with a shrug.</p><p>I only laughed at the tenderness of the self-proclaimed queen, and I imagined her nicknamed the little kitten while petting her on the head.</p><p>-The funny thing is that she is allergic to Yeowang-JiU laughed.</p><p>I looked at the little girl in clear confusion.</p><p>-It's not true, it's not exactly Yeowang or kittens, I'm allergic to animal hair, either; dogs, cats, rabbits, hamsters, whatever, their hair gives me an allergic reaction - she explained sneezing.</p><p>I was greatly alarmed.</p><p>For that reason she continues to sneeze.</p><p>She noticed my concern, it was palpable on my face.</p><p>-It's just a slight congestion, after a while it is gone, don't worry Siyeon-ssi - she said while smiling genuinely at me in an attempt to calm me down.</p><p>My face warmed up a little bit, I could feel it to the tips of my ears.</p><p>Her smile is so familiar ..</p><p>She continued to play Cherry and Pie for the rest of the afternoon, sneezing every minute, but with a beautiful, bright smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>SuA turned out to be quite nice.</p><p>It's been 5 weeks since I met her, and I can freely say that I adore her person.</p><p>She is really charismatic, she is always jumping, playing and screaming everywhere, on many occasions she is talking to someone from the Faculty while doing some of those things. In some way it has become quite known for all this of the basic stage, since the presentations are open to the public in the auditorium and are made every Friday.</p><p>It should be said that I have not missed them.</p><p>Her style of Dance is quite unique in my opinion, since most of the Dancers focus on some type of Dance, either; Contemporary, Hip Hop, Classical, etc., while his style is a mixture of several, although much more sensual. And I can't help but think of smol blonde every time we go to her practices and presentations.</p><p>I've never thought about the possibility of meeting her again, and if it happened, I probably wouldn't recognize her. Unless, of course, I saw her rehearsing one of her choreographies.</p><p>Right now I am in the shared patio, sitting at the furthest point. Thinking of smol blonde is quite nostalgic; remembering Friday afternoons and the stress of the graduation project is something really bearable.</p><p>"I wonder how much you think, Siyeonie." A pair of slender arms clutched my neck from behind me, SuA's voice boomed in my ear making me shiver.</p><p>-G-God, SuA ... you scared me ..- The mere presence of the shorter girl makes me quite nervous, and I don't quite understand.</p><p>She just laughed innocently as she pulled away from me.</p><p>Despite the short time we have known each other, SuA takes complete trust with me, sometimes hugging me or kissing my temple, when we play she usually pushes or tickles me (she is small, yes, but no less dangerous), or sometimes she just leaves her head on my shoulder and relax.</p><p>And well, it would be a total liar to say that it bothers me.</p><p>She gives me that air of comfort and warmth, which I have no complaints about, it makes me want to hug her when she is embarrassed at the end of her performances, pamper her when she is tired from her practices or play with her when she starts running and tease Yoohyeon. But again, I still don't fully understand it.</p><p>My sister Gahyeon is profoundly sure that I like SuA. Instead my brother, Seonghwa, says that maybe I feel this way because of the close attitude that she has with people.</p><p>I want to believe it's a bit of both.</p><p>"Weren't you rehearsing?"</p><p>She smiled and sat next to me on the bench.</p><p>-Yes, but some girls came to the practice room to ask me for help with a couple of...silly things - she said laughing.</p><p>-You escaped? - It was quite obvious.</p><p>-They sat to watch my essay! It was really awkward - she said exasperated as her cheeks tinted a slight pink.</p><p>We both laugh.</p><p>She dropped her head into her arms as she leaned back on the bench and sighed loudly.</p><p>-Also I like to be with you, I prefer that you see my rehearsals -said closing her eyes and blushing on the spot-, it is strange, but I feel that I have known you for a long time, so I have no problem in that you are the one who is sitting in the practice room while you look at me.</p><p>Yes, she always makes these kinds of comments that only accelerate my little heart.</p><p>-Is that an invitation to take me with you, your majesty? - I tried to make my voice sound as Victorian as possible. - because would it really be an honor to be able to see the great queen Kim SuA in her daily rehearsal."</p><p>She looked at me quite surprised, but she quickly took my hand, entwining it and leading me with it.</p><p>I think I owe Gahyeon some money ...</p><p>(...)</p><p>Watching SuA rehearse is probably one of my favorite things in life lately.</p><p>Her movements were captivating, and her powerful gaze was the peak of self-restraint.</p><p>She was rehearsing for her last performance, in which the teachers would decide wheter to stay as a Dance student or if she should leave. She had chosen "Copycat" as her sure welcome ticket to the career, and she was quite excited about her choice and beacuase this choreography "is something totally different from her previous works", as she explained.</p><p>She spun around on herself and rested her torso on her elbow, then shrugged and redo the last chorus and the song's ending.</p><p>She looked at herself through the large mirror; She wore tight black shorts next to a huge navy blue sweatshirt, her wavy hair fell like a waterfall of sparkling sand, and her reddish lips were parted for some air. She lay on the floor of the great room, her chest rising and falling trying to regulate her breathing after seven consecutive trials.</p><p>-You've seen my previous choreography, do you think this is good enough to pass the basic stage? -She asked with her pink face in my direction.</p><p>-I think you could even graduate with it right now - I said smiling.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>She quickly sat up and crawled to sit next to me.</p><p>-I doubt it's so much, but thanks for trusting me, Siyeonie - she smiled at me and kissed my cheek sweetly - oh, I left you my lipstick, I'm so sorry-she laughed a little embarrassed about to clean her trace of my face.</p><p>I quickly walked away.</p><p>-W-I'd rather you left it there ...- It is quite likely that my face is red right now, but it doesn't entirely matter.</p><p>She nodded with her flushed cheeks.</p><p>JiU says that it is not very common to see SuA embarrassed or being shy, due to her hyperactive and playful nature, but that when it happens it is like a chick looking for the safety of its mother's wings, in her case, a hug from some from her friends, since her nerves appear easily when they talk to her about her performance as a choreographer, clearly because of her bad experience.</p><p>She was nervous, I could feel it.</p><p>-Can you ... hug me? - She hesitated a little, and grabbed the sleeve of my sweatshirt in embarrassment.</p><p>-Of course, come here.- I opened my arms as an invitation, and almost instantly she was between my legs hugging me by the neck, with her own legs around my waist, almost like a little koala.</p><p>As I said, she already has complete confidence in me.</p><p>She dropped her head on my shoulder, trying to calm her nervousness, while I put my arms around her small waist.</p><p>-Sorry if you're uncomfortable that it is ... so skinny, it's just that I still feel insecure about my choreography for ... for that year ... and I needed a hug a-after rehearsing this last performance so much ...- a despite her nervous words, I felt her breathing begin to regulate-This is my last rehearsal before the final ... and it feels quite comforting to have you here ...</p><p>-Don't worry, you can always ask me for a hug ...- I kissed her head in an attempt to convey my security -or just hold on to me if you need to.</p><p>She whispered a slight thanks accompanied by a giggle.</p><p>-Your hair smells good Siyeonie ...- she said with her sleepy little voice.</p><p>I really think I owe Gahyeon some of my money.</p><p>The room was in a deep silence for a couple of minutes, in which I thought she had already fallen asleep when she saw her little eyes closed, but a loud sound coming from the door made her open them with surprise. From this JiU and Yoohyeon appeared, both carrying various bags and with smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>-Yah Kim SuA!</p><p>The previous smiles turned to an expression of amazement, most likely due to my closeness to the little blonde.</p><p>-Shall we interrupt something? - Yoohyeon asks with a rather suspicious smile.</p><p>-Oh no. I put on something sentimental and Siyeon just ... lent me her arms and her shoulder ...- she said looking at me with a tired smile.</p><p>The two tall girls looked at each other as if talking to each other telepathically and smiled knowingly at each other.</p><p>-Why are you here anyway, Minji? - The back of her hand was massaging her little eye, trying to dispel the sleep induced by the previous position a little.</p><p>-We came to hold your last rehearsal before the preliminaries, and since Siyeon is already here, everything is much easier. We brought snacks — they both picked up the white bags they still carried.</p><p>Her face lit up in a second, and the previous tired expression disappeared. She separated from me and ran towards JiU quite excited, she released the balls next to her and took the little hands of her best friend.</p><p>-That means...</p><p>"Far times!" They shouted in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. final : are you smol blonde?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Far times?" Yoohyeon and I asked confused.</p><p>They nodded frantically, starting to jump for joy.</p><p>"You still have that playlist?" JiU asked taking the things out of the white bags, Yoohyeon took the others out of their own bags. SuA nodded, picking up her cell phone and typing quickly.</p><p>"Will we have a mini-party in the practice room? You guys could have warned me in advance and at least come accordingly." I pointed out my own clothes, which couldn't be more messy, to which the three girls laughed.</p><p>"Siyeonie, nothing happens, Far times always occurs in less expected moments." SuA smiled at me even with her mobile in hand. ".. and I think we all find ourselves in very disagreeable clothes for a party."</p><p>We all looked at each other quite in agreement.</p><p>"Anyway, what is Far times?" I asked making quotation marks with my fingers.</p><p>"Do you remember I told you about those occasions when SuA was in Korea and the few outings we had?" I agreed. "Well, in many of them we rented a practice room to dance and remember the years of high school, so we have a playlist with all the songs that SuA choreographed during those four years, in addition to the songs that I recorded. That is Far times."</p><p>"Woah." we released in unison with Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Yes, something quite strange." the blonde sand affirmed. "was a kind of ritual that we always did."</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"Although we will not do it again".</p><p>SuA smiled at her with some sadness, and came over to give her a hug.</p><p>"Hey, now we have Yooh and Singnie to keep us company, we can do a review of their recordings and know what the hell they were doing in high school that made me never see them." she ran her gaze over us while laughing.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked at me in panic, to which I laughed out loud.</p><p>"Namu only read romance books, it was in the fourth year that she started socializing with people from other courses and that's why she met JiU. " My tall friend looked at me as if she wanted to murder me, but then she just sighed and looked at her partner.</p><p>"Well, I don't regret it at all." She kissed JiU's cheek sweetly and parted with a giggle.</p><p>I turned my face towards SuA, noticing that she was already watching me. She smiled at me with her rosy cheeks.</p><p>"Do you want to add any song to the list?" She asked, extending her mobile.</p><p>"Oh yes, many."</p><p>(...)</p><p>The evening passed in comfort.</p><p>SuA and JiU let us start with the introductions and conveniently the room had microphones connected to the speakers, so it was much more fun.</p><p>The Far Times list itself was long enough, and once my songs and Yoohyeon's were added we learned that a long afternoon (and night) was ahead.</p><p>Most of the songs were known, so we all ended up singing into the microphones, and while SuA pretty much refrained from doing so, at least she was around dancing or laughing.</p><p>We had already been at least 6 hours in this renewed Far times, and the mobile of the blonde sand was already showing 12pm on the lock screen.</p><p>The couple looked at us sadly, and explained that they had to attend a class early in the morning in order to see the presentation of the shorter girl in the afternoon. Both said goodbye with a big hug, and clarifying that we will continue with the mini-party when the preliminaries are over.</p><p>And I, well, I preferred to stay with SuA, since she wanted to continue practicing the choreography for her presentation.</p><p>"Aren't you tired, unnie?" She looked at me with disgust plastered all over her face "I'm sorry, SuA" I corrected laughing.</p><p>"A little, but I'm used to rehearsing late, so I can handle this." She was doing something as common as cleaning the pieces of snacks that were scattered on the floor.</p><p>And it looked so ... fascinating.</p><p>Her reddish lips were pursed, trying to focus on picking up the small pieces, her little eyes searching for debris around her and her little hands holding the snack collection.</p><p>I wonder how beautiful she will have been in high school ..</p><p>With that thought, I remembered that SuA never showed us her old choreographies, and that even her songs and part of Minji's were forgotten at the bottom of the playlist.</p><p>"SuA." she looked at me. "Can you show me your choreography of the songs that are on the playlist? You didn't have a chance to do it when the others were there." she laughed audibly as she dumped the food scraps in the dumpster. "..and I really want to know how good they were."</p><p>"Would you sing Faded and Treasure to me again if I do? You have a beautiful voice, Siyeonie." said itching my cheek.</p><p>I felt my cheeks flush slightly. She smiled at me waiting for an answer, to which I nodded.</p><p>"I can do it, although I must tell you that some have become rusty over the years." she laughed again, showing her beautiful teeth. "I have videos of them, but if you want I can do them live just for you." she said winking.</p><p>My face warmed even more, but that didn't stop me from frantically nodding.</p><p>"I only did some of them a cover of the official choreography, so perhaps they don't look so original in me." she explained moving her fingers through the screen of her mobile. "others I did half with the ugly company." A grimace was drawn on her face. "..and the others are my full authority."</p><p>I nodded at everything she said, patiently waiting for it to begin.</p><p>"They are in a loop, so as soon as one finishes, the other will start immediately." she left her mobile in my hands and walked to the center of the room, right in front of me and the large mirror. "I will start with my penultimate work, you can start it."</p><p>I touched the screen of her mobile and immediately Taki Taki began to be heard throughout the room. I saw this choreography a week ago in the auditorium, for its "semifinal" presentation. I have a video saved of her, in which the faces of the teachers and their dropped jaws are seen. SuA took second place in qualification.</p><p>The track ended, and just as she said, the next one started playing.</p><p>Havana is a sensual song from start to finish, from the voice of the performer to the last beat that can be captured.</p><p>..and SuA is like the personification of the word sensuality, so both she and her choreography fit perfectly with the song.</p><p>A rather unexpected track sounded on the speakers after Havana, with a different corporality in many ways.</p><p>Anaconda played in that fine line between the morally accepted and the obscene, but without neglecting SuA's great professionalism when interpreting the song with her whole body.</p><p>So it was for the next few minutes, song after song, impressing me more and more as I watched her.</p><p>The tracks had a distinctive rock sign on them. Some were characterized by it, like Regret of the times, and others did not have a bit of it in their beats, like Into the new world.</p><p>But Lucky Strike is definitely one of her best works, the track was recorded with the voices of JiU and SuA, and a third voice that I couldn't recognize in the rap part. I didn't know she recorded.</p><p>An extremely well-known song was heard through the speakers, with that rhythm that removes your insides and makes you feel that invigorating spark of energy. The applause from the choreography was immediate, and we were both following the rhythm, she standing from the center of the room and I sitting in front of her, laughing.</p><p>The song ended in less time than I would have liked, and the room went silent.</p><p>"Is it over?" My lips pouted in her direction, but she only signaled to silence me while laughing.</p><p>I was going to complain again, but the speakers started to play a very particular song.</p><p>The song of the minute; Partition.</p><p>Her body began to move according to the rhythm again, in an incredible bodyroll and a crazy hairflip. With her hands following the choreography in her mind and her hip reeling perfectly. </p><p>Amazing.</p><p>This was the first time that SuA had shown me this choreography, but there were specific parts of it that reminded me of something.</p><p>Or someone.</p><p>But it would be foolish to think of her right now, the chances of seeing her again were one in a million. Even more to think that SuA could be Smol blonde.</p><p>The song ended, and Awake was heard instantly, without letting me process all that.</p><p>She was still dancing in front of me and in the mirror, oblivious to all the mixed emotions and feelings that I was experiencing at this moment.</p><p>I watched her dance radiantly.</p><p>She had a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Just like smol blonde had it when dancing.</p><p>Her hair bounced off her shoulders, and her hips moved strongly from side to side.</p><p>"If I'm not really thinking stupid things and she really was smol blonde, in this part of the choreography she should jump and touch her knees .." I thought.</p><p>And just as I said to myself, she jumped touching her knees.</p><p>"Oh god ..." I could swear my breathing became erratic.</p><p>My face suddenly felt hotter.</p><p>SuA kept dancing, like nothing was happening, and probably thinking that her old choreography is great and nostalgic.</p><p>Was it really her?</p><p>The blonde, short-haired girl with a pineapple tail on her forehead?</p><p>The short girl with infernal hips?</p><p>The girl who disappeared ..</p><p>Awake finished just as I began to calm down, but the attempt was useless. BO$$ started immediately.</p><p>The song.</p><p>I still remember the afternoon I saw her rehearsal, her happiness at being able to complete the song, her little hands reaching out into the air, her eyes when we meet eyes.</p><p>A warm feeling enveloped my chest, like when I saw smol blonde rehearse for the first time, and the same warmth of my first encounter with SuA in the shared patio.</p><p>Is it really her?</p><p>Would that explain why it seems so familiar to me?</p><p>Well, she's literally dancing the same choreography in front of me right now.</p><p>But did that one chance out of a million really exist all this time?</p><p>How I did not realize before?</p><p>Thinking of her as a smol blonde is quite strange.</p><p>Her face was somewhat chubby in those years, and I want to believe the excuse that I did not recognize her now because her features are more defined, with the touch of "adulthood".</p><p>Oh, and her hair.</p><p>How come the sandy blonde girl in front of me, who admits to hating short hair for sure, had that cut in her teens?</p><p>There were many unanswered questions. At least not my own.</p><p>She was already on her knees with one of her fingers to her lips, ending the song.</p><p>"What do you think?" She stood up to be able to stretch and breathe freely. "I missed two songs on the list, but I think we can save them for another day." she said embarrassed.</p><p>"Is that really you?"</p><p>"What do you say? Of course it's me." she laughed a little confused.</p><p>"Are you smol blonde?2</p><p>"Smol blonde?"</p><p>SuA looked at me without understanding what I was talking about.</p><p>"Listen, this may seem strange to you, but .... I think we met in high school ...- I barely said.</p><p>Fortunately the room was quiet, and I think she could hear me.</p><p>"I would remember a pretty girl like you, Siyeonie. We didn't really know each other-"</p><p>"You practiced on Fridays after the school day, didn't you?" She nodded, quite surprised "in the same room, the third."</p><p>"Y-Yes ... but how do you know ...?"</p><p>"Your hair back then was short, you had pink streaks, I remember it well .." SuA kept staring at me with surprise and confusion written all over her face, and her cheeks turned pink due to the mention of her hair. "..oh, and your brown hair..."</p><p>My face warmed slightly as she showed me daydreaming about her previous styles, but she just looked at me tenderly.</p><p>"I know I'm irresistible, Singnie." she said laughing. "But how do you know all that?"</p><p>"Maybe you do not remember it anymore and it seems strange that I tell you this, but ... I am the girl who wrote you notes .."</p><p>Her little eyes widened in surprise, and a nervous smile appeared on her lips.</p><p>"Those blue post-it notes stuck to the window were yours?" I agreed. "Were you that girl who spied on me every Friday? God, it really made me nervous knowing someone was watching my rehearsals. And now it turns out it was you all that time!"</p><p>"...Aha.."</p><p>"Don't get it wrong, your notes were really nice." she said waving her hands in an exaggerated way. "it's just that ... Why did you never come near? I mean, we were literally a room away, I would have been satisfied with a simple "hello".</p><p>"You looked really absorbed and happy in your rehearsals, so I didn't think it appropriate to interrupt you. Especially considering that we did not know each other. Wich is your excuse? You could also have gotten closer."</p><p>"You were recording inside the studio, Siyeonie." she said looking at me obviously. "Also, I only saw you once or twice spying, and I'm very bad at remembering faces, so I wouldn't even recognize your face to look for you ... And you never said your name!"</p><p>"I was going to do it after knowing yours .." At that point I remembered something quite important. "That day I had an emergency and I left without taking your notes, and anyway you did not appear in the following weeks."</p><p>"Oh yes ... I had to leave after 5 days, the ugly company had everything very organized and I barely had time to say goodbye to everyone. In fact, with all the high school paperwork and the flight paperwork, I could only order one suitcase and the others had to be sent by my brother a week later." she said with a somewhat nostalgic grimace.</p><p>I nodded at her words.</p><p>But suddenly I remembered something quite important.</p><p>"Wait, what's your real name?"</p><p>She looked at me almost as if I had asked something incredibly strange. "Don't you really know?" she asked back, and I refused. "My name is Bora, Siyeonie."</p><p>"Are you Kim Bora ?!" She covered her ears at my clear alteration.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>"Well yes, of course." she answered obviously. "Why the surprise?"</p><p>"I met your brother in high school," I replied.</p><p>"Did you really met Jisung?"</p><p>I nodded, for the twentieth time that day. "It was a Friday when you started your essay a little later, I think the day Yooh confessed to JiU, although I don't remember very well." I said thoughtfully, she seemed to remember. "When I went downstairs after leaving you that note, he touched my shoulder asking for someone named Kim Bora, but since I didn't know your name and only called you smol blonde for myself." A blush took over my cheeks by the nickname. "I said I didn't know someone called that."</p><p>She laughed, I guess because of the whole situation.</p><p>"It really is incredible that all this time we have been so close, but ... at the same time so far .." Her lips formed a nice smile towards me. "I mean, you have been all these years with JiU, who is my best friend. Jisung accidentally told you my name, and you not knowing that Kim Bora and ... Smol blonde? were the same person."</p><p>"Really amazing" I concord.</p><p>We both laugh, already calmer.</p><p>She walked to the living room wall and slid down to sit, patting the spot beside her.</p><p>She is so sweet ... and cute. Very cute.</p><p>I walked to the wall, sitting next to her. "You don't know how surprised I was when you started dancing the old songs .." SuA dropped her head on my shoulder. "I always saw the idea of seeing you dance again far away ... and well, now you are right next to me, resting your head on my shoulder, then having shown me all your choreographies ..." she laughed softly, infecting me with the sweet way she did. "You don't know how fast my heart is to know that it is you. ."</p><p>"Oh, Siyeonie, I'm still quite nervous at this moment, but I must also tell you that I am a great actress." she commented, making me laugh because of her growing confidence. "Even so, I think that all this explains why I feel so safe to be with you ... or why you give me this warm feeling in my chest every time I see you."</p><p>I watched her from my position; her eyes were closed, and a slight blush covered her delicate cheeks, her face was complete serenity contrary to the incessant playfulness of her small hands.</p><p>I took one of her hands in mine and gently laced our fingers together. I noticed how the blush was accentuated by the sensation of ours her little fingers next to mine, but her expression was not corrupted in the least.</p><p>-What a great actress you are, Kim Bora.</p><p>She gave a slight laugh, showing off her white teeth.</p><p>-Smol blonde for you, Siyeon.</p><p>"I will make Gahyeon a millionaire for denying so many times .."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, this is the end, but I made an epilogue to dismiss the story.<br/>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiu with the banner on her legs, Yoohyeon looking in all directions and the rest of the people in the auditorium only made Siyeon's nerves grow by Bora's final presentation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day everything was a little chaotic.</p><p>SuA spent the whole day preparing for her presentation in the afternoon, without letting us enter the practice room where she was. Maybe because of the nerves or the pressure of the last presentation</p><p>JiU and Yoohyeon had to run everywhere to meet their schedules so they could attend the presentation, having to ask for notes in some classes.</p><p>Me? I was outside the room worried about Bora.</p><p>In previous presentations she never acted that way, and I understood that this was the last and most important of them, but that somehow left my nerves to flourish as well.</p><p>Right now we are in the auditorium.</p><p>They are exactly forty students, of which, explained SuA, only twenty-eight will pass the last exam. Well, the result may vary depending on the teachers and what they decide to do with the students.</p><p>The auditorium seats are busy enough to make it look like a mini concert, and some people even brought "banners" with the names of some students. JiU was one of them.</p><p>The lights began to dim, and the teachers came in to head to the front and sit in the first row of seats that was totally unoccupied. At their request, clearly. Only a couple of spotlights illuminated the room, and these pointed towards the stage.</p><p>The first presentations were amazing, everyone showed their support for the artistic skills of the students, and the auditorium was applauded in each of them.</p><p>Bora was to the end, so we had a long way to go.</p><p>An hour passed, and the teachers finally gave the first good views in some of the presentations. Most of them used extremely popular songs, capable of making the audience dance, and sometimes the teachers.</p><p>The second hour passed, and the teachers gave mostly bad views, since some songs were repeated, or, there was no choreography of their own, they presented the official choreographies without a personal change. Teachers stopped the presentations for fifteen minutes, claiming that they expected the last to be at least decent.</p><p>By the third hour, the change in the mood of the audience was evident, the applause and the cries of support gradually faded, and the banners rested on the legs of the people.</p><p>But at one point, we are already had five shows to see Bora finally, one of the popular boys showed up in preliminaries, so the audience came alive again and seemed more energetic after that little "nap."</p><p>The following presentations continued normally full of applause, perhaps a little tired, but still showing support.</p><p>Suddenly all the lights went out.</p><p>The whispers were immediate, asking if the electrical power had been cut.</p><p>Fortunately it was not that.</p><p>Copycat began to be heard on the large speakers in the auditorium, ending all talk. Everything was still dark, and only the lights went on once the first verse started.</p><p>The sofa that was once in the practice room was now in the middle of the stage and Bora was on it, sitting on the back. Her sandy hair fell in gorgeous waves down her shoulders, and her makeup freaked my senses at the first glance at her face. Her lips were just as red and shiny as every day, but her eyes showed that deep gaze she owned, and of course, it stood out thanks to the shadow as well. She wore a loose, almost translucent white blouse, along with her characteristic black shorts. But there was something else, one thing I didn't see coming.</p><p>Kim Bora was singing.</p><p>Fully live.</p><p>There was no sound other than the song coming from the speakers. Everyone was watching and listening closely, with a big "wow" written on their faces.</p><p>None of the previous students had sung live for one of their choreographies, so this was really surprising for all of us.</p><p>Upon reaching the choir, I could hear many sighs from that great shake of the head in the second verse of this one, and some even had a dreamy expression on their faces.</p><p>When the bridge came and the song relaxed, Bora reached the sofa and sat on the stage floor with her back resting on the feet of the sofa.</p><p>The color of her voice ..</p><p>Some people stood up to admire Bora's figure as she danced. Her blond hair cascaded over her face, preventing her from seeing, but her beautiful voice totally conveyed the feeling and emotion of that song.</p><p>"..Sike"</p><p>To say that the audience went wild would not be an exaggeration.</p><p>After that mean "kick" in the air, many of the students in the audience fell like a dead weight on the seats, letting out a lot of amazed sighs.</p><p>Bora spun around on stage, and dropped to her elbow for the memorable fetal position. The last choir arrived, and with it the end of the performance. She was kneeling, resting her face on the back of her hand and looking deeply into the audience as she tried to catch her breath. Little unruly curls fell on her sweaty forehead, and her lips curved into a cute smile as applause and loud screaming filled the room.</p><p>Bora bowed, thanking us for watching her presentation, and then bounced back to the back.</p><p>The rest of the introductions went by quickly, and by the time I became aware of my body, it was running to the backstage looking for SuA. It was difficult to find her among so many tall students, and I only found her when she hung her arms behind my back.</p><p>-How did I do it, Siyeonie? Am I not fantastic? - She was looking at the side of my neck with a beautiful smile on her red lips.</p><p>I had her legs tightly gripped with my hands, since i would not forgive myself if we end up falling and something happens to her.</p><p>-It was fantastic, SuA. You left everyone amazed out there —I said laughing.</p><p>She kissed my cheek with a slight giggle as she slid down onto my back, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, two pairs of long arms wrapped around her like a blanket.</p><p>-Yah Kim SuA! You almost killed me with pride! - JiU commented with her cheek pressed against that of the shorter girl.</p><p>-You left me very surprised, SuA-unnie! - I noticed the small grimace that formed on her face from the formality of my friend. - My classes really worked for you.</p><p>-Did you help Bora with the singing? - I asked in surprise.</p><p>-Sure, she asked me to, and I don't regret it one bit. You have a beautiful voice unnie!</p><p>-Please don't keep calling me unnie, Yoohyeonie. — her face was laughing, but it seemed that in any case she would start crying for the honorific — I have enough with the formality of my younger classmates</p><p>We all laugh.</p><p>-Will the results come out tomorrow? - Yoohyeon asked.</p><p>-That's right, first thing.</p><p>After a few words from the people in the audience congratulating SuA on her presentation, she went to one of the dressing rooms to change and go home.</p><p>She invited us to her apartment.</p><p>She commented that it is quite small, but that does not detract from its cozyness.</p><p>Upon arrival, a cute kitten with black fur and honey eyes greeted the owner.</p><p>-Hello darling, I brought guests. - She took the baby kitten in her arms, as small as the animal, and sneezed, "Say hi Yeowang."</p><p>The kitten meowed at us with her expressionless face and then snuggled into SuA's chest and arms.</p><p>JiU smiled softly, stroking Yeowang's head as she purred in response.</p><p>Yoohyeon and I looked at each other, also captivated by the kitten's tenderness. Then SuA left the animal in the arms of the oldest and left a small kiss on her forehead.</p><p>And she sneeze.</p><p>She asked if we wanted something to drink, clarifying that her home is free of alcohol due to the presentations, but that in a few days she will have some of that in her kitchen again. Instead she offered tea, to which we all agreed. SuA nodded, smiling at the figure of Yeowang in her friend's arms and Yooh stroking her head, then walked to the kitchen. Then I found myself following Bora.</p><p>-Oh, Siyeon, do you want to help me? - I nodded, smiling at her gaze. - Can you fill the kettle with water?</p><p>She held it out and I proceeded to do as she asked.</p><p>When I finished and turned around, I saw her struggling to reach for the cups on the shelf, so I quickly took them for her, with some difficulty as well, and left them on the counter.</p><p>SuA turned around laughing — Jisung has this weird habit of leaving things up just to piss me off, so thanks.</p><p>-Well, I can always lower things for you ..— my face warmed up —... like the Moon, for example ..</p><p>I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, but seeing Bora embarrassed makes me not feel so sorry.</p><p>- .. O-Oh ... it would be fantastic ... - she whispered, her nervousness was evident for miles - ... but it would be better to leave the Moon where it is, so you can continue being a pretty wolf..</p><p>Anyone would say that our flirting was pathetic.</p><p>She looked at me with her rosy face, which I laughed at for how pretty she looked.</p><p>The cups and the boiling water came in second when I noticed how close we were and how my hands cupped her waist. She dropped her hands on my shoulders, looking at me sweetly, then took my cheeks and brought our faces closer. Her lips touched mine in a light touch, I could feel her breathing ragged and my heart pounding against my chest, and by the time my eyes blinked, I could only feel her lips kissing me softly. My lips followed their own movements, all light and calm, enjoying the simple contact.</p><p>The beep of the kettle announcing that the water was already boiled was still heard, and none of us worried about it.</p><p>But clearly our companions yes.</p><p>-SuA, from the living room heard the beep of the ket-Oh! - JiU was standing at the door, looking at us from head to toe when we parted nervously. - I h-have not seen anything! - She said, covering her eyes with her hands.</p><p>Long footsteps were heard walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>-Hmm? Did something happen? - Yoohyeon asked with the little kitten in her arms.</p><p>-N-No, nothing! Come on, come on!</p><p>And they left.</p><p>SuA and I looked at each other embarrassed at being discovered, but laughing knowingly. She hugged me and I could hear her funny laugh in my ear, making me smile.</p><p>-I am very happy to be with you now, Siyeonie. If we had met in high school you probably would have only been sad because of me, and I would really feel bad for hurting you. - She commented separating herself to look at me and smile. - but if it is of any use, my hair is still blonde and my height has not changed since High school, you could say I'm still the same smol blonde you met years ago. - she said, showing off her shiny teeth.</p><p>SuA hugged me again, but quickly separated to finally turn off the stove and pour hot water into the cups on the tray. She put a tea bag in each of them, and then took the handles to walk into the living room.</p><p>- I am also happy to be with you, SuA.</p><p>Bora winked at me with a smile on her face and disappeared through the kitchen doorway.</p><p>"Sorry for lying to you, Gahyeon .."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for following and supporting this mini fanfic and be patient with the updates :(</p><p>It is the first job I finish, so I feel a little sentimental about it, but I am reassured to know that at least I did it without pressure.</p><p>I'm still working on the translations of my other works, so maybe you will see something else of mine around here.</p><p>Again, thank you very much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>